


Lost

by JayceCarter



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Sara is lost on the Nexus, but Tiran Kandros comes to her rescue. Both came to Andromeda to find something new, and both ended up shoved into positions of power they weren't ready for. The new galaxy hasn't been what either expected, or wanted, but perhaps they can find something worthwhile in each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt into the Mass Effect fandom, and I'm not an expert on the lore, though I tried to research enough to stay true. Let me know if I failed somewhere. Thanks :)

“How the hell do I get out of this place?” Sara kicked the terminal after her third attempt at finding the Tempest, groaning at the pain that went up her foot. “I travel six hundred years only to die of starvation in the Nexus because no one puts up signs.”

 

“I’m starting to question your position as Pathfinder.” Kandros folded his arms as he stared at her. “Is this what you’ll do while finding our Golden Planets? Have a fit and kick things?”

 

Sara took a deep breath as she lifted the weight off her aching foot, trying to ignore the way it throbbed. So, kicking Nexus terminals hadn’t been the best choice she’d made since arriving in Andromeda. Or, hell, maybe it had been. She hadn’t exactly been on a roll. “I’ll find a helpful Turian willing to give me directions?”

 

“A helpful Turian? You might find yourself looking for quite a while.”

 

“Must have left my charm in the Milky Way. Well, you’re head of security, can’t you give me directions?”

 

“How about I just escort you? Can’t have our only Pathfinder dying of starvation on my watch. That would look terrible on my record. Come on, this way.” He held an arm out.

 

Sara slid her arm through his, allowing him to take some of the weight as she limped. She’d spent so much time of her life on ships, but since waking up, she couldn’t seem to gain her footing around the Nexus. It was possible she refused to learn, out of some stubborn resentment toward her father, but it didn’t matter right then.

 

“I thought SAM would give you directions.”

 

“He probably tried, but I’m ignoring him. Something about having someone in my head all the time I just can’t get used to. I inherited my mother’s stubbornness.”

 

Kandros huffed and shook his head, as if she made no sense and it charmed him.

 

The walk to the Tempest went without interruption, and whether people were avoiding her or Kandros, she wasn’t sure, but no one spoke to them. Not that she minded. She'd grown tired of the constant pleas, the requests, the needs of everyone that always landed on her shoulders. 

 

“Thanks,” Sara offered when they reached the Tempest, ready to pull away.

 

Kandros kept his hold on her arm. “Let’s get you to your room and off that foot.” He maneuvered her forward, not waiting for any argument from her.

 

Inside her room, he leaned down and settled her on to her bed, then sat beside her. He pulled her hurting foot into his lap, unlaced the boot, and slid it off. His fingers pressed into her foot, following the bones from ankle to toe. When Sara winced as he hit a tender area near the outside edge, he lessened the pressure. “I don’t think you broke anything. Though, I suggest you not kick the ship anymore. I don’t think I’ve ever seen that specific tactic work.”

 

“I’ve got say, I didn’t expect anyone to be getting me naked in Andromeda just yet.”

 

“I’ve gotten one shoe off. At this rate, we could be back in the Milky Way before I got you entirely naked.” He spoke with his gaze still locked on her foot. His finger slid up the ankle, dipping beneath the edge of her pants. “Your skin is so soft.” His voice dropped so low, Sara wondered if she was supposed to hear it at all.

 

She frowned for a moment, the profile of Kandros holding her attention. He trailed his fingers over the skin of her calf, the pantleg having been pushed to her knee. He touched softly, mindful of the sharpness of his talons. He looked . . . lonely and tired, like a male who hadn’t had a moments peace in a long time. Andromeda hadn’t been what any of them had hoped for, and even if he wore the stress well, she couldn’t miss the way it weighed on him.

 

“What is this?” Sara’s voice drifted into the silence of the room. She expected him to release her, to stand up and make some excuse to explain away the attention.

 

“I have had little time to be still on the Nexus. Between the scourge, the uprising, the constant problems, I’ve done little but work. You represent a change to that, a chance at a return to normalcy.”

 

“And this is normalcy?” Sara moved her foot to draw attention to his touches.

 

“Maybe not, but maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad normalcy. Do you want me to stop?”

 

Did she? She wasn’t here for this, to create attachments. She had a job to do, a job that was a hell of a lot bigger than she was ready for. Still, if anyone could understand that, it was him. He’d left the Milky Way to do something new, to defy expectations, and ended up in charge much beneath the same surprise that had landed her in her position. If anyone could understand the strain of that sort of promotion, it was him.

 

“No, don’t stop.”

 

His mandibles twitched, like he liked that answer. “I haven’t ever, well, with a human.”

 

“No?”

 

“Humans are fragile. They break so easily. One twitch and I could cut you.” To highlight the point, he drug his talon against her skin, leaving a red scratch in its wake.

 

“So what’s different now?”

 

“I came here for a new start, for a change, so why not really go for it?” He wrapped his hands around her thighs, eyes pinned to the size difference, to the way he dwarfed her. “Have you ever had a Turian?”

 

“Nope. I’ve been strictly human.”

 

“Afraid?” His voice came out a challenge.

 

“Hardly. Just never came up.”

 

He nodded, leaning in as his hands moved up to her hips, following the line of her body as if memorizing it. “You are so small.”

 

“Afraid?” She tossed his taunt back at him.

 

“A little.” He leaned in and nipped her collarbone, then soothed the spot with his tongue. “It’s a good thing I’ve got great discipline, isn’t it?”

 

Sara moaned at the touch of his tongue, rough and more agile than she’d expected. Her skin stung from his sharp teeth, but the sting sunk into her, made her want more, made her want him to go further, to let that discipline slip.

 

His hands rubbed up her sides, over the dip between each rib. His thumbs brushed her nipples as he continued his exploration, and Sara arched into the touch, seeking more.

 

Damn it, why was he still completely dressed? She wanted them both naked, writhing in the bed, losing themselves and all their troubles and worries in one another. She needed to forget everything on her shoulders, and she had a feeling he needed the same.

 

A chime broke Sara’s attention. SAM’s voice filled the room. “Sara, Gil has requested your presence. It appears to be urgent.”

 

Kandros chuckled and nuzzled between her breasts before nipping one with those damned fangs that drove her crazy. “Work always comes first, doesn’t it?”

 

He sat up, but Sara caught his wrist before he could leave. “Can we do this again?”

 

His grin caught her breath with everything it promised. “Count on it, Pathfinder.”

 

Finally, something in this galaxy worth wanting.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The artificial sky poured light down, and when Sara closed her eyes, she could almost believe she was back home. She’d climbed to the top of the tallest spot she could find in the docking bay for a few moments of peace. She imagined laying beneath the sun, soaking in the UV’s, her brother yelling at her about skin cancer. The low, constant hum of voices that reached her told it wasn’t true, but hell, if she couldn’t lie to herself a little, what was the point of it all?

 

So she pretended, like she had as a child when Scott and she would play for hours with cardboard boxes they turned into their own spaceships. She slipped back to when nothing was difficult, when everyone was still with her. Her father might have always been doing something, but he was out there, somewhere, always. Now he wasn’t, and that loss was harder than the loss of her sunlight.

 

A throat clearing had Sara opening one eye.

 

“What are you doing up here, Kandros?”

 

“Got word of a security breech. Something about a human female climbing onto the top of a building in the docking bay. You happen to know anything about that?”

 

Sara placed her hands behind her head and grinned. “Nope. Sounds like quite the breech, though. Good luck with that.”

 

He released a soft snort before laying down beside her. “Leave it to me to be the one who has to arrest the Pathfinder. I’m sure that would go over well.”

 

“You’re just saying that because you want to cuff me.”

 

He growled, then shook his head as if to clear it. “You’re strange, you know that?”

 

“Oh, trust me, I know. Scott has always been the steady one, the one who thought things through. Hell, he should have been pathfinder, not me. Dad picked me because I happened to be the one there, not because I was the right choice. I was just the only choice.”

 

“Well, I’m glad it’s you and not Scott. Not sure I’d find him as . . . interesting.”

 

“Don’t be so sure. He’s broken hearts across the Milky Way. Trust me, if he wakes up, he’ll do it here, too.” The if hurt, stuck in her throat, but she was a realist. There was no guarantee that Scott would ever recover.

 

Kandros bumped her shoulder. “When he wakes up, you mean.”

 

“Right. When.” She sighed and let her eyes close again. When felt like a stretch, like hoping for something that wasn’t going to happen. Hoping hurt too much, sometimes.

 

“Are you two close?”

 

“Well, I haven’t seen him in six hundred years.”

 

He chuckled. “Your ability to deflect questions is astounding.”

 

“Why, thank you.”

 

Kandros didn’t press the topic anymore, allowing them to fall to silence. Of course, that caused her to think about Scott, about her father. She might be the only Ryder left, now. And what was she doing with that? Failing as pathfinder. Sara rubbed her palms against her eyes trying to shove the worry away.

 

“Did you rethink things?”

 

Sara frowned. “What?”

 

“I wouldn’t blame you if you decided you didn’t need any. . . complications from a physical relationship. You already have a lot on your shoulders.”

 

Oh, that. Stupid Turian. She sat up and rolled over, placing her knees on each side of his thin waist. “I hardly think about things once, let alone rethink them.”

 

His hands reached up and grasped her thighs in that slow way that said he was once against drawn by how different they were. “Very strange.”

 

Sara lifted a hand toward his face, then hesitated, the hand hovering.

 

“Go on,” he offered.

 

She let her fingers touch the plates on his face. Despite working with Turians for so long, she’d never been so close to one, never had the chance to touch on like this. She’d treated a few injuries in the past, but that had been more blood than leisurely strokes.

 

The plates were thick, almost like a cross between bone and leather. He arched into the touch, seeking more. Her finger brushed his mandibles, and he snapped his teeth against her finger gently before wrapping his tongue around it. He reminded her of the dexterity he had when he curled his tongue and flicked it against her finger before rubbing the flat top along the bottom of that finger.

 

“Talented tongue you have there.” She pulled the finger from his mouth, brushing against his teeth.

 

“You have no idea. At least, not yet. Keep that up and you’ll find out, though.”

 

Sara continued her exploration, moving back and stroking her fingers along his crest, stroking back to the tips. He groaned, the sound vibrating up from his chest, so she repeated the movement.

 

His hands tightened on her thighs, talons digging in to skin, sending delicious sparks of pain that had her shuddering, hips arching up.

 

“Sorry.” He loosened the grip before locking his gaze on her face, one eyebrow ridge lifting. “Or maybe not.” He tightened again, drawing a soft whimper from her, and a grin from him. “Oh, you are strange.” He cupped the back of her neck and pulled her down. He rubbed his cheek against hers, the texture rough but somehow sweet. It reminded her of how her cat back home would rub against her to show affection.

 

“Kandros, have you found the fool climbing buildings in the docking bay?” The annoyed voice came from his omni-tool, and Kandros released the same unhappy groan he had when SAM had interrupted the last time.

 

Sara laughed, and he put a hand over her mouth to silence her. He pulled his other arm up to reply. “Yeah. It was nothing to worry about.”

 

“Director Tann is asking for a personal update,” the voice insisted.

 

“We need a meeting every time someone decides to go climbing, now? You really don’t think we have any more pressing issues?” He muted the omni-tool then glared up at Sara. “This is all your fault, you know.”

 

“Hey, I never said I wasn’t trouble.”

 

His hands grasped her waist, a tight grip that held her still as he lifted his hips up, against her. “You better be worth it.”

 

The omni-tool started up again. “Director Tann is demanding an update, now.”

 

Kandros dropped his head back against the ground and peeled his hands from her waist as if it were the last thing he wanted to do.

 

She got up, then stuck her hand out to help him up. “Too bad we couldn’t keep going, but you seem pretty busy now. Hopefully your schedule clears up sometime soon.”

 

Once on his feet, he slid his hand behind her neck, using his thumb against her jaw to angle her face up toward him. “You’ll pay for it later,” he promised before nipping her bottom lip.

 

“Pay for what? You get to go talk with the Director of the Initiative. That’s a privilege, I’m sure. You’re welcome.”

 

He laughed as he pulled away, pointing a finger at her. “You just wait, Pathfinder. Meetings bore me, and I get in trouble when I’m bored.”

 

It was almost enough for a spark of unease, for a moment of second guessing if she could handle the Turian. But, she’d never been one to show fear, so she smiled through it and crossed her arms. “Looking forward to it.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

Sara leaned over the security terminal, attention on the screen, so she failed to notice when Kandros stepped up behind her.

 

He set his hands on the outside of hers and leaned over her. That, she noticed.

 

“Ever heard of personal space?”

 

“Must be one of those strange human concepts I don’t adhere to.” His breath spilled over her ear, and she shivered. “I’m glad you’re back. I missed you.”

 

“I doubt that. You’re way too busy to have time to miss me.”

 

He took one hand and drug his fingers up her arm, then down, over her rib cage and to her hip. He tightened his grip there. “I missed parts of you.”

 

“Hard to believe you could miss them since you haven’t even seen them yet.” She turned around and faced him, crossing her arms.

 

He mimicked her stance. “I’ve missed parts of you that I’ve imagined, then. Better?”

 

“You spending a lot of your time fantasizing?” Her cheeks heated at the idea of Kandros thinking about her like that.

 

“The nights are long, and as you pointed out, it has been six hundred years for me. Speaking of which, did you know that Turian and Human vids have quite the following?”

 

Sara set her hand on his chest, wrapping her fingers over the neckline of his suit. “You spending your time watching other people have sex?”

 

“Wanted to make sure I had the basics figured out. Don’t like to go into anything blind.”

 

“You figure anything interesting out?”

 

His gaze traced down her body in a slow perusal before he grinned at her. “Oh, yeah, I did. Why don’t you stop by this evening and I’ll show you?”

 

She leaned up, onto her toes, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

#

 

Sara groaned and laid back on the bed. Where was he?

 

Leave it to Kandros to screw up her attempt at seduction. She’d gone through all the work to break into his quarters, to wear a nice dress, and the jerk never even bothers to show up?

 

She’d been stood up before, but she’d bet she now had the unenviable position of being the first woman in Andromeda to be stood up. That sort of thing never washed away. They’d recount this for centuries to come, how she’d become the first reject in a new galaxy.

 

She closed her eyes and sighed in frustration. Part of her wanted to take care of herself, then leave a note making sure he knew exactly what he’d missed out on. Let him suffer knowing he could have been there but had decided to waste his time where ever else, instead.

 

But, that was mean, even for her.

 

So she waited, listening for the telltale beep of the door that would come just before it swung open, giving her time to get into the most alluring post she could manage.

 

Before she realized it, the monotony of waiting in a dark room got to her, and she fell asleep.

 

#

 

Kandros opened the door to his quarters, moving slow, only to spot a figure on his bed. He reached for his sidearm before he recognized that body.

 

He’d spent enough time fantasizing about those legs to know them anywhere.

 

So it seemed Sara had gotten tired of waiting around. He should have expected it; she didn’t strike him as the sort willing to sit around and wait for a call. She must have broken in, expecting him back sooner. Add it onto her ever growing list of security infractions. The woman was a menace to protocol. It was a good thing she happened to know someone who could erase them for her.

 

He’d expected himself back sooner as well, but work happened when it happened. People didn't plan their crimes around his attempt at a love life. 

 

He pulled off his armor, wincing when he moved his shoulder. The drunken human had landed a couple lucky shots when security tried to drag him and his friends away from the Turian’s they’d been trying to tempt into a brawl. New place, same old arguments. The shoulder would heal, but it would bother him until it did. Just add it to an ever growing list of injuries.

 

Sara appeared so at ease as she slept, hair mused, face smooshed against his pillow. She looked peaceful for once, instead of hissing at the world as he’d grown used to. He wanted to crawl into the bed and sleep beside her. It seemed they could both use some rest.

 

He slid into the bed beside her.

 

And she swung her fist around toward his face.

 

Figures.

 

Kandros caught her fist, likely only because she was still half asleep. “Little rough for my taste.”

 

His voice must have sunk past her sleep because she settled down, pulling her arm back. “You’re late.”

 

“Sorry. Work. You know how it is.” He ran his hand up her side, over the curve of her hip. “You dress up and break in just for me?”

 

She shrugged and snuggled closer. “I like to make an entrance.”

 

He rubbed his face against her neck, drawing her scent in. “So do I, but I think it’s a bit late.”

 

“You get me here and have nothing to offer me?”

 

He rolled her over until her back pressed against his chest, his body wrapped around hers. “I’ll make it up to you. Just let me hold you for a few hours, huh? Long night.”

 

“What happened to your shoulder?”

 

He laughed. Of course she’d noticed. Even half asleep, she saw everything. “Nothing much. Just a couple drunks who wanted to get rough. Funny, six hundred years and a galaxy away, and we bring all the old hatreds with us.”

 

“Makes me wonder if it was worth it. We came here to be more, right? Traveled this far for a brave new world, and we just bring the old poisons with us.”

 

He spread his hand out on her lower stomach, keeping her against him. “Not all of us.” He nuzzled the back of her hair before fidgeting once more, settling into a comfortable position. “Now go to sleep. We’ve got a few hours before we have to get up.”


	4. Chapter 4

 

Sara woke to a warm breath on the back of her neck. She frowned.

 

**You are in Tiran Kandros' quarters, Pathfinder.**

 

“Well, that’s the first time you’ve ever been helpful, SAM.”

 

**I’m certain I’ve been helpful in other ways than telling you whose bed you fell asleep in. Hopefully this is not a function I will have to provide very often.**

 

“You know, I might get jealous if you talk to other men while in my bed.” Kandros rubbed his cheek against hers, a gesture she’d grown used to.

 

It made sense, she supposed. He didn’t really have lips, and kissing might be dangerous if you played too close to those teeth of his. “SAM is just chastising me in a very polite way.”

 

“Not sure I’ll ever get used to you having someone’s voice in your head all the time.”

 

“Me either.” She rolled over so she faced him. “How’s your shoulder?”

 

“Sore, but I’ll live. How’d you sleep?”

 

“Good. Though, I didn’t figure I’d have to deal with the awkwardness of a morning after without, you know, the night of crazy, reckless sex. It feels like paying the bill but never getting dinner.”

 

His hand slid along her shoulder, one finger dipping beneath the strap of her dress. “Well, morning is traditionally a breakfast time, but I think I could offer you some dinner, if you were interested.”

 

“You sure you’re up for it? I mean, you are injured.”

 

He slid the strap down her shoulder, the drug that talon over her collarbone. “I think for this, I’d suffer through some discomfort.”

 

Sara sucked in a breath, arching up against the sharp bite of his talon. She reached up and wrapped her fingers around his cowl, rubbing against the hard texture.

 

Kandros leaned in and drug his tongue over the thin red line his talon had left. He hooked his fingers into the neckline of her dress. “I like this outfit. Did I tell you that you look amazing?”

 

“You should have seen it before it became sleep mussed.”

 

“I like you a little mussed. I plan to do a bit more of it.” He pulled the neckline down until it hooked beneath her breast. “Damn, you put the vids to shame, you know that?” He palmed the breast, then drug his fingers together, talons scratching softly over her skin.

 

Sara dug her fingers into his cowl, and he groaned. He dipped his head and swirled his tongue over that nipple. “Oh, shit.” She twisted into the touch, clutching him like he might try to get away. Her leg wrapped up and over his hip. It fit against his waist, where his hips flared out and up, like a rest.

 

He nipped, and she shoved this time. “Ouch. Too hard, too hard.”

 

Kandros pulled back, replacing his mouth with a hand, rubbing over the bite mark. “Sorry, Sara. You’re so soft, hard to remember what sharp teeth can do to skin like yours.”  He ghosted his fingers over the spot until her nipple had peaked again, until he drew a moan from her. “You alright?”

 

“I’m fine. Just keep those fangs under control.”

 

“I’ll try, but you make it hard to concentrate.” He leaned in and nuzzled her breast, the rough area of his face plates causing a friction that had her squirming. His mandible moved, reminding her that he wasn’t anything like her previous lovers, and that excited her all the more. He slid her other strap down, feeding her arm through it until he could pull that side of the neckline down as well.

 

He lifted his body up, sliding a knee forward to brace his weight so he could use both hands. He cupped both breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs, his other two fingers pressed against her flesh. “Amazing. Should have skipped work and come here last night. Someone else could deal with some drunkards.”

 

“Maybe I’d have turned you down last night.”

 

He leaned in, dragging his rough tongue across one nipple, then the other. “I think I could have convinced you otherwise. You seem rather receptive to my charms.”

 

“What you should do, is sit back and let me play for a bit. Fair is fair.”

 

He grinned, dragging his teeth over one nipple with less pressure, so the soft sting only tempted her more. “I was injured. Doesn’t that mean I should get what I want? And what I want right now is to explore every inch of you.”

 

“I’m not going to just lay here-“

 

“-I think that’s exactly what you’re doing to do. You did mention cuffs, and I have a list of infractions I could use them on you for.”

 

Sara narrowed her eyes. “You’ve got to be kidding. Come on, let me, please?”

 

This time, his smile slipped. “I already nipped you a bit hard, Sara. Please, let me just. . . get used to you. You’re very soft, and the last thing I want is to end up hurting you. You’ll get your chance, but, for this morning, just let me play, let me figure this out.”

 

She sighed, but laid back. He made sense. You couldn’t have two people out of their minds with lust when trying something new, and he already seemed more level headed than her. “Alright. Better make it worth it.”

 

His hands went to her thighs, beneath the hem of her dress. They drug the material up, his gaze locked on her face. The dress went up to her waist, and he hooked his fingers into the hips of her panties to drag them down her legs.

 

Kandros wrapped a hand around one of her ankles, and spread her legs to each side of him. Finally, he dropped his gaze. He took one finger, angling it to not catch her with a talon, and ran it up her slit.

 

Sara jerked back, but he caught her hip with his other hand to keep her still.

 

“I know that sound, and it wasn’t pain. Don’t move if you don’t want to get caught with a nail, huh?”  He repeated the touch, and this time she remained still other than a small thrust of her hips, seeking more.

 

He leaned down, face coming closer to her cunt.

 

Sara reach up, wrapping a hand around his fringe until he met her gaze. “Watch the teeth while you’re down there, yeah? A nip in a sensitive area will end all your fun and leave us with a really uncomfortable conversation with a doctor.” Before she released him, she stroked his fringe back to the point.

He growled, then shook her hand away. “I’ll keep the teeth under control. This is all about showing you how talented my tongue is. Did you know it’s longer than a human tongue?”

 

“Yeah, I noticed that. More agile, from what I’ve seen.”

 

“Oh, you’ve seen nothing, yet.” He slipped his tongue up her slit, following the same path his finger had taken. The hand on her hip tightened, talons biting in as he kept her still, even as she writhed.

 

He dipped his tongue into her cunt, and, yeah he was right about reach. His tongue was long and far more dexterous. His free hand pressed her thigh further apart, then spread her open with his thumb. He pulled his tongue from her and moved toward her clit. When he brushed it, she twisted, hands fisting in the bedding. His breath spilled over her as he chuckled and repeated the action.

 

He either had spent a lot of time watching vids or he was paid close attention to her reactions. She’d bet the second, as he chased every little reaction, every clue she gave about what felt good. When her moving became too much, he set both hands on her spread thighs, holding her still.

 

His tongue continued, slipping into her, then rubbing up one side of her clit and down the other. His grip held her securely, open to whatever he wanted to do.

 

Sara lifted up, locking her gaze with his. He pulled away enough to flash her a grin filled with mischief before darting his blue tongue out and flicking her clit. The sight of his tongue, so different from her, pressing against her was enough to send her over the edge. Her elbows dug into the mattress as her back bowed, her breathing stopping as her muscles tightened on a soft whimper.

 

Her foot pressed against his shoulder when he tried to lick her again, her body scooting up, away from the intense stimuli. “Too much,” she muttered when her body loosened.

 

Kandros crawled back up the bed until he settled in beside her. “I kept the teeth away,” he teased.

 

Sara laughed, cupping the back of his neck and pulling him close. She drug her tongue against his mouth, dipping in to taste herself on his tongue. A soft growl rattled from his chest before she pulled away.

 

“Now you?”

 

“Sorry, not this morning. Work calls, for both of us. I mean, you’re already going to be late.”

 

“I am not-“

 

**You are late, Ryder.**

 

“Shut up, SAM.”

 

Kandros laughed, rubbing his hand against her waist, like an absent minded show of affection. “Don’t worry, this isn’t the last time. Next time, I’m all yours.”

 

“I’m keeping you to that. You’re not the only one with cuffs, you know.”


	5. Chapter 5

 

Sara drank down the drink the bartender had called a Dirty Squirrel. It burned her throat on the way down, but the warmth in her stomach was worth it.

 

She leaned against a wall instead of mingling, since mingling tended to mean someone gave her a job to do. She’d grown tired of doing everyones biding, of always having tasks. No one ever seemed to talk to her just to check in, just to see how she was.

 

Everyone wanted something.

 

“Come here often?” Kandros set a hand beside her head, leaning into her personal space.

 

“Please tell me that isn’t the best pick-up line you could find.”

 

“Hey, I’m trying. Vids aren’t known for the best writing. Can you do better?”

 

Sara took another drink before sliding her hand up his chest and curling her fingers around the neckline of his suit. “If I told you I worked for the mail service, would you let me handle your package?”

 

He laughed and leaned in closer. “Is it hot in here, or is it just you?”

 

“This outfit is lovely, but I think it would look better on my bedroom floor.”

 

He released a soft growl, teasing her earlobe with his tongue. “Do you have a map? Because, honey, I’m getting lost in your eyes.”

 

“Sex is a killer. Want to die a happy man?”

 

“I’m sorry, but I think I dropped something.” He drug his teeth over her earlobe. “My mandibles when I took one look at you.”

 

Sara had to hold in a laugh, determined to win this little game. She didn’t play unless she came to win. Go big, or go home.“I like your face, but I know what would make it look better.” She pulled back until he caught her gaze, eyebrow ridge lifted in question. “If I sat on it.”

 

It took a moment for the words to sink in before Kandros pulled back and laughed. “I should have known better than to compete with you. How many men have you lured with these lines?”

 

“None. Believe it or not, raunchy pick-up lines don’t seem to work on human men.”

 

“Yet another reason I’ll never understand you humans.” He set his hands on her hips. “You look good.”

 

“You think?” She set her held her foot out. “I’m not wearing any socks.”

 

He frowned. “So?”

 

“Well, I had to match my panties.”

 

Once again, his face held confusion until the words slid into place. He wrapped a hand around her arm and drug her out of the bar. They ducked into a small room off the corridor, and he sealed the door behind them.

 

He flicked the button on her pants, then slid his hand down the front. When he’d found her without panties, just as she’d said, he groaned.

 

Sara pushed him back, and he slid his hand from her pants.

 

“Don’t tease me,” he said.

 

“Armor, off.”

 

Kandros narrowed his eyes, but followed the order. He stripped the pieces off, piling them onto a table, until he stood naked.

 

Sara skimmed her eyes over his body, trying to take in the details. He was both larger, and thinner. His chest was wide, but tapered into a thin waist until his hips jutted out. She ran her hands over his chest, noting the different between the hard plates and the softer leather of his normal skin.

 

He moaned when she touched the leather, so she used her nails to scratch at the plates, drawing a gasp.

 

“I might not have talons, but nails are nails.”

 

He leaned down and used his tongue against the seam of her lips, but she shoved against his chest until his back hit the wall. She dropped to her knees to continue her exploration.

 

She started at his feet, fingertips dipping into the tiny indents in his skin around his feet, then up his legs. The muscles beneath were solid, and she found no sign of fat. Nothing squished, nothing gave, just hard muscle, bones, and plates.

 

His body twitched beneath her touches as she skimmed up to his thighs. One of his hands slid into her hair, running through the strands. “Your hair is so soft. I love your hair.”

 

She guessed they both loved the parts of the other that were alien, that were so different.

 

She leaned in and pressed her lips to the inside of his thigh, then bit down.

 

He leaned back against the wall more, like he couldn’t hold his own weight anymore.

 

Sara slid her hands up to his hips, eyes focused between his legs. A slit sat there, with the end of his cock peeking through. It was colored like his tongue, a bright blue. She knew enough for a basic understanding of how Turian physiology worked. Internal genitals were an evolutionary stroke of genius, at least any man who’d been kneed in his goods would agree with it. It kept him safe and sound until he had good reason to use them.

 

She pressed he lips to each side of the slit, ignoring where she knew he wanted her attention. His hand tightened in her hair, and she could tell he wanted to direct her. A deep breath later, he eased up on his grip.

 

Sara cast her eyes up, a grin on across her lips. “Can you help me with something?”

 

“You’re asking me for help now? Really?” His voice came out rougher than usual, like it vibrated harder in his chest. “What do you need?”

 

“I need you to help me check my gag reflex.” She winked at him before slipping her lips around his cock, which had further slid from his body.

 

She knew the moment he figured out what she’d meant, because his grip cranked down in her hair, her scalp stinging, and his hips moved forward. Her fingers tightened on his hips, digging her nails in, and it only spurred him on.

 

She could tell he tried to control himself, but his body seemed to have a mind all its own. He held her still with his grip and thrust into her mouth, though had enough sense not to push in too far. Sara kept her teeth away and pressed her tongue against the underside of his cock with each thrust. There wasn’t a lot of finesse, with him mostly fucking her mouth, but she did the best she could. Sometimes enthusiasm went further than skill.

 

She gazed up, catching his look, the way he bared his teeth as he pressed in. He pushed further in, watching her for any sign of distress. She forced her throat to relax when he pressed past her gag reflex, as she made herself swallow to accept his length.

 

His other hand came forward and touched her throat, where a slight bulge when he pressed in showed. “You want me to pull out?”

 

She jerked her head no, rewarded with another growl, low and full of promise. He pulled her forward until her lips touched his body as he twitched, coming down her throat. Her eyes watered, but she stayed calm, hands on his hips, trusting him to pull back.

 

After a moment, he did, extracting himself from her mouth. He leaned down, kneeling before her, and nuzzled her throat. “If I said you had a great body, would you hold it against me?”

 

She laughed, voice a bit hoarse. “You’re like my little toe. I’m going to bang you on all my furniture.”

 

Kandros grasped her arm and pulled her to her feet before burying his face against her neck. “Alright, you win. I’ll never try to out pick-up line you again.”

 

“At least I impressed you with something I did this evening.”

 

He pulled away and started to dress. “Oh, you showed me a few of your talents, but I can’t wait for another lesson.”

 

“Not tired of me yet?”

 

He chuckled and brought his mouth to hers, brushing against her. Not a kiss, but she suspected his best attempt at it. “With how you keep surprising me? I can’t imagine growing tired of you ever.”


	6. Chapter 6

 

It took Sara two weeks before she made it back to the Nexus. This time, she drug Jaal along with her, the newest addition to their little family. He unnerved her, too sweet for her taste. He didn’t understand her jokes, and her jokes were amazing.

 

After speaking with Director Tann, she’d run back to the Tempest. Day after day of battling Kett and find homes for all the people still sleeping on the Nexus left her tired of dealing with everyone.

 

Well, everyone except a certain turian who had featured in more than a few completely inappropriate and far too short dreams.

 

Sara walked into the door of her quarters, already stripping off her jacket, only to find that certain turian in her room, staring at her bed. “What are you doing in here? Are you deciding to break a few rules yourself?”

 

“Well you don’t follow the rules, why should I? And what was I doing on here? Measuring the mattress.”

 

Sara crossed her arms, leaning her shoulder against the doorway. “And why were you doing that? I promise, it’s big enough for two.”

 

“See, I’m bad with numbers, but I figured the height of that bed, plus the length of you, knee to hip, pretty much equal to me waist high.”

 

“That’s a lot of figuring you’ve been doing in here. Any specific reason, or are you just one for trivia?”

 

Kandros reached over and wrapped his fingers in the front of her shirt. He yanked her forward, her hands going against his chest to catch herself. “Let me show you what that means.”

 

He used his grip on her shirt and another on her hip, to twist her until she faced the bed. He moved her forward, positioning her on her knees on the foot of the bed, then pushed at her shoulder until she moved to all four.

 

His hands wrapped around her hips as he pressed himself against her. “See? Perfect height.”

 

Sara wrapped her fingers into the bedspread, trying to hide the moan from Kandros. He didn’t need to know how he affected her. He was too confident as it was. “Well, what do you know? You’re better with numbers than you though.”

 

“I’m better with a lot of things. Maybe I can show you.” He slid his hands beneath her shirt, running up along her back, over her ribs. When he pulled his hands back, he drug his talons over her skin.

 

A hand on her shoulder lifted her back to her knees. He stripped her of her shirt and her bra.

 

He captured her breast, arm wrapped around her side. His fingers slid against her skin before closing around her nipple. He repeated the motion, rolling her nipple between two of his fingers until it pebbled.

 

Sara couldn’t hold in the whimper when he tightened his fingers, a sting that had her arching her back. “There we are,” he gloated before pushing back to all four.

 

He set his hands on her hips, grinding against her once more before reaching forward and unhooking her pants. He slid them down to her knees, underwear going along for the ride.

 

Sara went to move, to help, but he set a hand on her lower back.

 

“I finally have you almost naked on all fours for me, do you really think I’m going to let you move? Stay put.” He moved her legs, one at time, to pull her clothing the rest of the way off.

 

“Well maybe if you got to work, I wouldn’t move.” Sara dropped her head forward, fidgeting and trying to move back for contact, for something.

 

“You have no patience, and for someone who waited six hundred years, that’s impressive.” As he spoke, he brushed his finger up her slit. He’d twisted his hand around, using the back of his knuckle, to keep his talon away.

 

Sara spread her knees, pushing back against him. She wasn’t here for foreplay; they’d done foreplay. She wanted more, she wanted to finally do what they hadn’t braved yet.

 

Kandros removed his hand and used his talons to pinch the curve of her ass. “What did I say about being still? I know what you want, but with these talons? I’d tear you up, and like you said before, that’s a doctor’s visit neither of us want.”

 

“So get on with it then. The Kett haven’t killed me yet, are you planning to do it with boredom?”

 

The chuckle Kandros released had her shuddering.

 

“Bored, are you? Well, let’s try this to get you interested.” He dropped to his knees behind her, using his thumbs to spread her. His tongue pressed against her, pressing into her cunt before dropping down to her clit.

 

Sara jerked forward at the rough touch, but his hands tightened around her to hold her still. He slid his tongue along her clit, that damned, talented tongue, like he was proving it to her, like he was reminding her of it.

 

He toyed with her, pulling his tongue away from her clit just as she started to come, keeping her on that edge. She writhed, but his grip allowed her no reprieve. A frustrated whimper said what she thought, and he must have taken pity.

 

His tongue slid around her clit, hard, and this time he let her come. The pathetic sounds she made would have embarrassed her at any other time, but right then? Right then she didn’t care.

 

He gave her one more hard lick then pulled away and stood behind her. “Still bored?”

 

Sara’s fingers spread out on the bed to keep her steady. She wanted to say something witty in response, but she couldn’t think of a damned thing. He shifted behind her, the rustling of clothing hardly moving past her brain, which still refused to work.

 

His hand held her waist, the tips of his talons pressing into her, reminding her he wasn’t human, that this was new, and that she hadn’t wanted anything more, at least not in the last six hundred years.  

 

“You ready, Pathfinder?”

 

“If you make a joke about you finding a path right now, I will not be responsible for what I do.”

 

He tightened his grip before rubbing his cheek against her back. The plates on his face scratched against her skin, but she arched into the sting. “You didn’t answer the question. You ready?”

 

“Yes. Would you get to it already?”

 

He drug his teeth along the curve of her lower back before nipping at her ass cheek. “Fine. Chest down, would you?” He set his hand between her shoulder blades and pressed until her chest hit the mattress.

 

In that position, she couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything. “Are you serious? I want to participate.”

 

“What you can do, is lay there like a good girl or I will finally grab those cuffs. You don’t listen worth anything, so I want to make moving as difficult as I can for you. You going to behave?”

 

“Why would you think I could ever do that?”

 

Something pressed against her, larger than his finger had been. “Because I was hoping this would properly motivate you.”

 

She already had a damned good idea of his length of width. She wouldn’t be able to give scientific measurements, but after having him in her mouth, she had a good idea. His tip was tapered more than a human, not as blunt, widening more after the top. It meant that when he started to push in, that initial sting wasn’t as bad.

 

He moved slow, hips pushing forward, until he’d seated himself fully into her.

 

Sara breathed, trying to keep it even. It had been way too long for her, and he filled her, stretching her until she arched her back and shifted her hips.

 

“Really? I have you like this and you still can’t stay still? You are the most frustrating-“ he sucked in a harsh gasp when she shifted her hips forward, then back again. “So, that’s how you want this? Why am I not surprised?”

 

Kandros pulled back, then slid in rough. It was enough for Sara to moan, but that was all she could do. His hands gripped her tight enough, she could do nothing but feel. He dragged against her as he retreated, then came forward again, the sharp points of his plates digging into the back of her thighs.

 

The tiny points of pain from him, the ones from his talons, from the edges of his plates, all the places where he rubbed against her, the reminders that they weren’t the same at all, they drove her higher. His voice had gotten lower, the reverberating effect reaching down into her. Hell, it almost sounded like a growl from behind her. His speed increased, that voice dropping lower as he went.

 

His rhythm went the way of his voice, until he pushing deep and stilled. His hands tightened down to the point Sara gasped. Warmth flooded her as he came, and it seemed he swelled inside her.

 

He pulled out of her, that warmth trickling down her thigh. He used his grip on her hip to ease her onto her side.

 

“I’m not going to end up with some weird rash because of this, right?” She nodded down between her legs.

 

Kandros laid on the bed beside her and shrugged. “Maybe. I’m security, not medical.” His talon scrapped over her hip. “I told you you’re too soft.”

 

Cuts over her hips wept red. “Great, now people are going to think I’m having kinky sex in here.”

 

“Um, in case you haven’t looked at me closely, you kind of are having kinky sex in here.” He released her hip and leaned over, rummaging through his clothing until he pulled a foil packed of medigel. “Thankfully, we can treat you here. No uncomfortable doctor visits.”

 

“Aren’t they training you security guys well?”

 

Kandros leaned over her and tore open the foil. “So, what did you think? Was it worth the wait?”

 

Sara shrugged. “I guess.”

 

“You guess?”

 

“Well, you did bore me a little in the middle. Maybe next time you can do better.”

 

Kandros offered her a grin. “So, that means there will be a next time?”

 

Sara smiled back. “Oh yeah.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken me so long to get up! I was so nervous about writing it that I kept putting it off.


End file.
